


Clay!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle knows that there is more to Rumple then other people saw, she knows he's lonely but why was he like that?</p><p>In search of answers Belle seeks the help of her best friend Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clay!

A scent of fresh cut flowers washed through her nose as she sat among the brilliant array of Lilies, rosettas, tulips and carnations in her master’s garden.

She was enjoying the nice crisp fresh air, and beautiful warm scent of sheared grass as she had been given one of her occasional days off.

Rumplestiltskin had gone off to make deals with another needy kingdom.

She sighed as her eyes gazed down at the book that lay abandoned at the moment by her feet.

Belle had originally come out here to read one of her favorite stories, but instead her mind kept wandering to her master.

Belle had been Rumplestiltskin maid for almost two years and as many stories she had heard about Rumpelstiltskin she couldn't help but wonder why it was,that with her he was so much different.

People called him a monster a beast even but the more she came to know him the more she found herself believing that a lot of his strong tough attitude was all just some kind of act.

But deep inside herself she chewed on that belief. The real question was what made him act like that? Why was he hiding behind these walls?

Stretching she stood with a sigh she knew at this rate she'd never get any reading done, she needed to put him out of her head.

His actions and his walls were none of her business at all, but in the deepest crevice of her heart she knew that she housed special feelings for him and wanted bad to see her master happy for once.

Sitting on her hard bed which was really a mattress on a cell floor, and contemplated about it some more.

Her eyes fell upon the green emerald chain on the floor and smiled, she needed answers, she wanted to know how Rumplestiltskin came to be the,way he was and she knew who could give,them to her, the next time she was given a free day,her question would be answered. 

A few hours later she was cooking dinner when Rumplestiltskin walked through the door.

Taking one look at her he threw a gold colored goblet her way “clean it and find a place on my shelf for them.” He ordered gruffly.

Taking it she set it to the side and served Rumplestiltskin before settling down to polish the item quietly not at all bothered by his tone it was just the way that he was and besides soon she would know the story behind it all.

After finishing her nightly chores she headed off back to her bed where she slept restlessly hoping he'd have to go out again tomorrow.

Belle woke suddenly to a strange sound coming from the other room.

Concerned she grabbed a knife from her pillow and opened the door, Rumplestiltskin had long since stopped locking it when he realized she wasn't going to runaway.

Inching into the room quietly she saw a bewildering sight, sitting at the spinning wheel Rumplestiltskin sat hummed over and was crying shakingly.

Standing there she felt her heart twist at the sound “What was troubling him? what was it that was making him cry that way? He looked like a man who was full of sorrow and pain. A thought rushed through her head at that moment.

As much as,the man denied it when she first came here, Rumplestiltskin was a lonely man who needed not just a servant girl but a friend.

Feeling lost she wondered what she should do. She she talk to him or should she just leave him be and pretend she didn't hear any of this? What could she do and if she could do something would he let her?

Afraid to let him know she was there she retreated back to her own bed even more determined now to talk to her friend in town to find out about his past.


End file.
